


Identities

by GothamLioness1



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bisexual Male Character, But besides that Raven is a good friend, But it's not like it hurts them. In fact it probably helps them., Charity Auctions, Charity Auctions for a date, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cyborg and Beast Boy aren't in this much, Dick Grayson Has Secrets, Don't repost. Only I can do that, I may have forgotten to call both of them out on it, I mean she'll encourage your bad life decisions but she means well, I mean... the other characters tell them off???, It's all (Slight Spoilers) Hypothetical though so you know, It's implied to be happy tho, Like she's trying to get him to date, Long One Shot, M/M, One Shot, Oops, Prompt Fic, Raven is a little over-protective, Raven won't keep your secrets, Red X is surprisingly honest, Robin and Starfire are on surprisingly good terms for Exes, Robin is secretive, Romance, Starfire is a good friend, TW referances to Rape and human trafficking, To Raven's annoyance, Tumblr Prompt, Whether it was benifical for him or not is debatable, but in the little they are they're good friends, exes on good terms, like really long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: He never should have agreed to go on the date, even if it was for Charity. He never should have let it bloom into a serious relationship. He should have done SOMETHING to prevent this sort of a thing from happening.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Raven, Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Dick Grayson/Red X, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Identities

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've had this idea for a while.
> 
> Ever since I saw this Tumblr Prompt.
> 
> But I'd been having trouble writing it.
> 
> However than the news that DC is going to bring Red X into the mainstream canon came out, and look you people who aren't die-hard DC fans might not know this, but DC writers love ruining their own characters
> 
> So I instantly put two and two together, gathered the inspiration to write this, and I'm currently working on a couple other Red X-center one-shots
> 
> Anyways in this story I gave him a name, but I didn't really touch on my version of his backstory much. It's kind of like the opposite of what I did in Scary Love.
> 
> Enjoy!

I hate galas.

I just do ok?! And can anyone really blame me? These things are hella boring.

They're just a bunch of rich people wanting to make themselves look good by donating, but still have fun while doing it.

But Bruce had contacted me saying I had to make a public appearance at one of Wayne Enterprise's charity galas in order to prove I was alive. So here I was.

At least it was for charity?

But you know what the worst part was?

He'd asked me if in order to make some quick money for the charity, to host an auction where the highest bidder got a date with me.

And a little background knowledge: He called me at like, midnight. And I was only half-awake.

So when he asked is I would do it, my stupid, half-asleep brain decided to say yes.

When I woke up the next day, the stupidity of what I'd done had hit me. But I still resolved to stick with my decision, figuring that backing out now would probably seem selfish.

So here I was, waiting for the torture I'd brought upon myself.

I was wearing one of those tuxedos I despise, wigging the collar excessively, in hope to cool myself off a little. I was sitting on a chair, watching the dance floor, hoping no one would recognize me.

"Hello"

Shit.

I turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

A teenage boy, who looked about a couple years older stood in front of me. He was also wearing a tux -god, why does western culture insist on having the formal outfits for men all look the same?- except his had a flower on it.

For facial features he had blonde hair, white skin, and sparkling blue eyes. A blush creeped across my cheeks.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, his hand outstretched.

"No"

He lowered it, disappointed. "So you're Straight?"

"Oh no, I'm bi!" I quickly told him, "I just hate dancing."

"You hate dancing?" The handsome stranger gave a small chuckle "When's the last time you danced?"

I paused for a moment to think. "Nearly a year ago. With a close friend of mine."

"Did you enjoy that dance?"

"It was ok," I admitted.

"Well, maybe you'll enjoy this one too!" He suggested.

I sighed "First of all I didn't say I enjoyed it. I just said it was ok," I explained. "Second, I'm currently trying to hide from the paparazzi. And so far this corner has been a pretty good hiding spot."

"Paparazzi?"

"Yeah, you know. Being the adopted son of a billionaire and all." He stayed silent.

"Oh, I assumed you'd recognized me before coming to dance" I confessed.

"Well I just thought you were cute, to be honest." He said, "Who are you the adoptive son of? Just curious."

"Are you going to sell me out to the paparazzi?"

"No. If I was going to do that, then wouldn't I be able to recognize you?"

I shrugged "Guess there's no reason not to tell you" I said.

"Dick Grayson. Bruce Wayne's adopted son."

"Bruce Wayne?!" He exclaimed. "You mean as in 'Person-hosting-this-gala' Bruce Wanye?"

"I thought you weren't going to sell me out"

"You're right. I should calm down." He said, before taking a breath.

"I didn't know Wayne had a son."

"Well, here I am," I replied. "I'm here unwillingly, but here."

"Hey, it's for charity!"

"Still a gala full of rich snobs and formal wear." I answered. "Plus I accidentally agreed to allow myself to be auctioned out to the highest bidder."

"What?"

"Later in the auctions there's going to be one for a date with me," I explained.

"Really?" He gave a devious smile.

"Well, I should probably get going. Since it's obvious that you're not interested in a dance." He said.

"Yeah, probably. B-" It took me a moment to realize he was gone.

I narrowed my eyes, puzzled, but decided not to dwell on it. I had more important things to worry about.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

"...and of course, the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne himself, Dick Grayson!"

I sighed as I walked onto the stage. I could see where this was going so easily.

Some rich, spoiled brat would win. We'd go out for dinner, as promised. We would both spend the entire time awkwardly saying the randomest things, as they slowly realized that you can't meet a person through reading articles about them.

Either that or I was going to get kidnapped and held for ransom. Not sure which is worse to be honest.

"Five dollars" The first voice piped up from the back.

"Fifty dollars," Another voice more towards the front said.

"One hundred" One chimed in from the left of the last one.

"One hundred and fifty"

"One hundred and seventy"

"Two hundred"

"Three hundred"

"Five hundred" The voice from the left called out. The others seemed to silence.

"Going once, Going twice.." The host began.

"One thousand" a new voice interrupted

I turned to see where it had come from.

To my surprise, sitting in the front row, sat the blonde haired, blue eyed Stranger from before.

"Anyone else? "The Host continued "Going once, Going twice… sold! To the young man in the front for one thousand dollars!"

He gave me a wink, while I felt my face burn up.

I was still pissed about being forced into a date with someone who I hardly knew, but maybe he wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Later That Night**

I sighed as I went back into Titans Tower.

I was starting to wonder why I put so much effort into keeping my identity secret from my team. I mean it had taken me forever to change back into my Robin uniform in secret.

As soon as I walked in though, a blur of purple and orange rushed towards me. "Please Friend Robin, Girlfriend Raven has told me of the auction for your hand in the date! Who was the winner, and should we feel the worries about them hurting you?!"

"Starfire…" She seemed to be calming down upon hearing her name.

She had orange skin, pink hair, and green eyes. She wore a purple crop-tee with a gray armor-like piece around her neck and shoulders. Her skirt, belt, and thigh-high boots matched the others in color.

I'd only told one person about what was going on, in case something happened. However Starfire had not been my confidant.

Right on cue, in walked Raven.

She had purple hair and eyes. Her skin was pale. She wore a black leotard, dark blue cloak, shoes that matched said cloak, and a jeweled belt.

"Why did you tell her?!" I exclaimed.

"It slipped." Raven responded, sheepishly. "I just can't keep anything from the girl I love, you know?"

I shook my head "No, I don't. How much did you tell her?"

Raven shrugged "Just the part about the gala and auction. Don't worry, I already made her promise not to tell Beast Boy or Cyborg."

"Says the person who just spilled the secret I trusted into her…" I muttered, before saying in a louder voice, "And you think Star can keep it?!"

"She may not seem like it, but she's amazing at keeping secrets." Raven informed me.

"Please, I know you are the hurt that Girlfriend Raven spilled your secret, but who was the winner?" Starfire inquired "Are they anything like Kittens?"

"It was a boy…" I began "I'd talked to him earlier that night. He actually seemed kind of nice.

"A lot better than some of the other people I could have ended up with."

"You know his name?" Raven asked. "We can do a background check, if you'd like."

"I'll do a background check" I corrected her. "You haven't exactly proven yourself to be trusted with these kinds of things."

"I- you know what? Whatever. Just tell us if you find anything suspicious." Raven answered with a sigh.

She walked out, Starfire tailing behind her.

I turned away from the couple, and towards the computer, before typing in the name he gave me.

Alex Brooks: Seventeen year old Son of Millionairess, Eliza Brooks and Wilburn Adams. Grew up in Metropolis, before moving out to Jump City, California at the young age of fifteen.

"...And for the criminal record…" I muttered.

Was caught stealing several times throughout his childhood, but seems to have stopped around thirteen. Currently still skips school a lot.

Not the best, but it could be worse.

So at least this date probably wouldn't be a kidnapping.

Probably.

* * *

**A Couple Days Later**

"Hey"

"Hi"

I awkwardly looked back towards my food.

For the promised date, we'd chosen to go out to lunch at a fancy restaurant.

So now we were just sitting here, awkwardly.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked him. "Mine's blue"

"I love the color Red." He answered.

"That's a good one." I agreed.

"If you could have any type of animal for a pet, what would it be?" Alex prompted.

"...I think I'd choose to have a Elephant." I responded.

"Why an Elephant?" he asked, "because I hate to be the one to break it to you, but those things are probably hell to take care of."

"It's complicated…" I muttered.

"Um.. ok." He replied. "I'd want a Robin."

"Why?"

"They're cute" He answered with a shrug.

"Yeah… I guess I'd like a Robin too." I replied.

"Besides, they're easy to take care of!" He added.

"Why do I feel as if that's a dig at my choice?" I asked.

"I mean… it kind of is."

"Well that's a bit of a jerk move."

"I mean… you are right."

"Ok, my turn I guess." I said "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"A lot." He replied, "Most of it are things that most people would take offense to."

"Um… what are they?" I asked.

"I'm not comfortable telling you, yet." He admitted.

"Honestly, thinking about it, the things I do are pretty private too…" I confessed.

"What is the most beautiful view you've seen?" He inquired.

"I don't know. Probably the sunrise."

"Yeah, well mine is your face."

I stared at him for a few minutes. "Did you ask that question just to say that cheesy pick up line?"

"Maybe?"

I rolled my eyes "Back to the real questions: What are you most grateful for?

"I'm grateful for my friends."

He laughed "Don't be sappy."

"Well, it's the truth."

"C'mon, don't be a goody two shoes." He teased "Inside we all value our own life above everything else's. The thing we're all most grateful for is our own existence."

"Or you're just selfish." I pointed out.

"Look, you don't need to accept the truth. Let's just move on." He told me.

"Who's the most fascinating person you've ever met?" He asked. "Mine is this kid I used to go to school with. Their name was Tomi, and they were convinced that they were a bear. They'd roam around on all fours, refused to eat anything that wasn't meat, fish, honey, and/or berries, even tried to get completely naked a few times. Those were the good days."

I laughed. "Well on the nicer side, I have a friend who can sometimes feel almost like an alien. I think I already told you about her -she's the girl I danced with. Well other than that she's very kind, but has a tendency to do a lot of strange things. One of the best people I've ever met."

"Wait" Alex said "This friend of yours… you don't have a thing for her, do you?"

"No… well actually yes in a way… but no." I stuttered.

"Do you?"

"We got together for a couple weeks, but ended up realizing that we were better off as friends." I explained, "We're completely over each other now though. She's dating another close friend of ours."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're completely single" He smiled.

"So… any new weird conversation starter?"

"What are your feelings on the bible?" He inquired.

"It's hypocritical." I answered. "You can't go all 'Respect thy neighbors' before promoting racism, homophobia, and other such discrimination. No offense, if you're a respectful Christian who understands how messed up that book is."

"Well, I've been thinking and God is really stupid." He replied "And I don't mean that the idea he exists is stupid, I mean he has no idea how easy it would be for humanity to rebel.

"To begin with in order to get through his rule about premarital sex…"

We spent the rest of the meal, talking about his ways of escaping the rules set out by the bible. Until, of course, it was time to pay the bill.

While we waited for it, he said "I know I was only promised dinner, but if you wouldn't mind there's another special place I'd like to take you."

"Where is this place?"

"It's a surprise"

"This sounds like I'm about to get kidnapped"

"I can't say that that's not a reasonable assumption to make." He admitted "But you're not."

I began to think over my options, a plan forming in my mind.

"Sure. I just need to quickly stop at the restroom first though."

I silently slipped away into the crowd, but rather than heading to the bathroom I found an exit which I used to slip out and to the back of the building.

After a double check that no one was watching, I pulled out my Titans Communicator.

"Star, Raven, you there?" I asked.

The hazy screen cleared up to show the enchantress. "Robin! Are you okay?" Raven inquired, worry written all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, "But I'm about to make an admittedly risky move. And my history of keeping these moves a secret isn't exactly good."

"What are you planning on doing?!" She said, with a glare.

"Ok, so the date went fairly well. Until the end." I began "He said he had somewhere secret he wanted to take me-"

"Oh no," Raven's eyes narrowed "You better not go with him. I don't care how well the date went, you're going to get killed or kidnapped.

"The original date you promised him at the auction is over. You can come back homee now."

"That's the point!" She gave me a weird look, before I continued. "If I do this then I could gain intel on a corrupt organization. I could save hundreds of kids from getting abducted!

"And even if it's not that complex, and just a guy or two who wants ransom money, we'd still catch some sick freaks when you come to rescue me!"

"What if we can't rescue you?! What if their plan is to kill you?!" She screamed into the phone.

"Raven, calm down. Beast Boy and Cyborg could hear you." I reminded her.

"Look Robin, I don't think you understand how big the risk you're taking is." She said in a softer voice. "There's a lot of things they could be planning, plenty we might not be able to prevent. You implied that you understood that they might be human traffickers. It could take us a while to find you, and by that time you could have already been sold off. Or like I said before maybe they're planning on killing you. Maybe during the time you're captured you end up getting raped or severely injured."

"Raven, I can handle myself" I reassured her.

"I thought you were less naive than this." She responded "I can't be sure, but I'm nearly certain that all of the others would agree with me on this."

"It's a risk I have to take" I insisted "Think of all the people I could save."

"Just because you're telling someone this time doesn't mean this is any smarter than when you went undercover as Red X." She sighed, "I don't want anything happening to you."

"Well, cover for me until I get back." I said, "Please?"

"If I don't hear an update in 30 minutes, I'll tell them." She answered. "But fine, for now."

"Thanks" I gave her a smile "I knew I could count on you!" Before closing my communicator, and heading back in.

"You ready to go?" He asked when he saw me.

"We still need to pay," I pointed out.

"I already did"

"Wasn't I supposed to? I mean technically you won this meal fair and square."

"Are you complaining or something?"

"No!" I said "I was just surprised. If you want to pay, then that's fine by me."

"Well then, let's get going!"

He led me out to his motorcycle, before getting on top of it.

"Can't I just take my own, and follow you?" I asked him.

"This way is easier." He replied.

Easier to kidnap me, I thought to myself.

"Fine, but you have to bring me back here later so I can get home on my own cycle." I negotiated.

"Sounds good." Alex replied. "Now if you wouldn't mind sitting down behind me…"

I sighed before hopping on.

"You can get as clingy as you want, just so you know."

"Yeah, sure." I muttered, making sure to position myself as far away from him as possible without it being unsafe, Raven's words finally starting to get into my head.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"You were taking me to a fair."

"Surprised?"

"Yep."

I just stared at Alex for a few moments, before turning back towards the fair.

It was a lively scene. There were colors wherever you went, thanks to the painted rides. People crowded around talking to each other. Prize booths and stalls to grab a treat of some sort were scattered around, and fairly easy to run into.

Towering over everything was the faris wheel, with it's upwards moving seats.

I still remembered the last time I'd gone to one of these. It had been around a year ago with Starfire.

And while I'd pretty much gotten over that, and fully supported her relationship with Raven, I didn't exactly want to be back at one of these.

At least it wasn't dancing.

"So… where do you want to go first?" He asked.

"Yeah… just let me run to the bathroom quickly."

He frowned "Didn't you just go?"

"Well, I wasn't able to the first time" I lied.

"Fine, just don't take too long." He grumbled.

I made my getaway, to go tell Raven the new development.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

I stepped off of his cycle.

"You sure you don't want to go for Dinner too?" Alex offered.

"I told you, this date has been long enough. I should be heading home." I said.

"Well this afternoon has been fun." He replied, "You have to admit that much."

"Yeah, it was." I acknowledged "But I'm really not looking for a long-term relationship right now" I only recently accepted that I can have a relationship and still be a hero, and I still doubt I can manage one with a normal civilian, I mentally added.

"Here." He placed a piece of paper into my hand. "If you ever change your mind, call me up."

Just as he finished up his sentence, he picked up his helmet and drove off into the streets.

I watched as Alex disappeared into the distance, and glanced back down to the number.

I turned towards the trash cans, but stopped myself.

The date had been good, and just keeping it around wouldn't hurt. Just in case.

So I resolved not to throw it out, for now at least.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

Raven's arms wrapped around me.

Like really wrapped around me.

As in she was hugging me.

"Raven, what's going on?"

I had literally just walked in, when she saw me, and ran over to scoop me into one.

I'd been hugged by her once before, but that time it made sense. She'd just defeated her father and had every reason to be so happy.

But this time it was so… random.

Eventually she let me go, and I stared at her.

"That's for making me worry, Asshole." She said with a glare.

"What do you mean? I contacted you to tell you that it was just fair." I pointed out.

"And then proceeded to stay for hours!" She scolded "Do you know how worried I was?! I was so close to just telling Beast Boy and Cyborg where you were!"

Before Raven could get any further in her lecture, her alien princess burst in.

"Friend Robin, you are back!" She exclaimed joyfully. "How was the date?!"

"It went surprisingly well." I replied. "He was just a normal kid. Well actually just your normal Millionaire kid. But he didn't try to kidnap me or anything, and was actually pretty nice."

"So you enjoyed the date?" The Alien asked.

"I mean kind of…" I muttered.

"And you have obtained some form of contacting him, I presume?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Perhaps then you should attempt the permanent relationship with this boy" She suggested.

"Star, don't give him ideas!" Raven said.

"Why not?" Starfire responded "He is still attempting to learn the balance between being the hero and having the life.

"Now that I am no longer in the relationship with him, he should find love in another. If he 'hit it off' with this boy as the people on your planet say, and the boy is obviously interested, then should he not pursue the relationship?"

"Because this boy is a stranger!" Raven rebuked. "We know little to nothing about him! Just because he didn't hurt Robin this one time, doesn't mean he's completely safe. Have you forgotten what happened with Terra?!"

Me and Star exchanged a glance, "Raven, it wasn't-"

"It wasn't Terra's fault." She finished. "I know and I forgave her too. But that still doesn't change the fact that we nearly died."

"What happened with Friend Terra had nothing to do with the trust we gave to her. You just said so." Starfire debated "And we trusted most of the honorary Titans without a second thought, did we not? And were we betrayed by any of them? In fact on the day we met each other I was the least trusting, but after less than the day you called us the friends, did you not? And we have always had each other's backs, correct?"

Raven sighed. "I can tell when I'm beaten, but I'm still skeptical." She told us, before walking out.

Starfire turned towards me. "I hope you will take my advice, Friend Robin, and contact this boy, no matter what Raven says." Before heading out after her Girlfriend.

I felt my hand instinctively reaching towards where I'd hidden the number, and looking over it, the last conversation ringing through my head.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

I glanced through my phone contacts.

Alex read the first one.

I don't know why I'd added him. I guess it was just in case I lost the paper. -Which I actually had yesterday.

Starfire's words just wouldn't get out of my mind.

She had a point, I did want to try to begin to live a life outside of being a hero, and this might be my chance.

Just one little call wouldn't hurt, would it?

So with that in mind, with phone in hand, I clicked on his name.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

One little call didn't hurt, but it did make my slight appreciation of how well the date went grow into a full-fledged relationship.

I walked into his apartment, to see Alex on the couch.

It was a nice place, the walls and ceiling were white, with picture frames on the walls. All of which still have their original place-holder photos in them. There were walkways from the living room -where we were- to the kitchen and the hall. On the wall opposite to me was a long window, along with a see-through door which led to the balcony.

In the actual room there was the couch he was sitting on, which was a light brown color. In front of it was a TV. On one wall was a black book shelf. In the corners of the room were a couple house plants.

"Hey Babe!" He called over. I walked over to him.

"Hi" I responded with a grin, before walking over.

I sat down beside him, and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"How are you doing today?" He asked,"Anything exciting happen?"

"It's been good." I answered "My friends were acting a bit strange though."

"When am I going to meet these friends you live with anyway?" Alex inquired.

"Soon." I lied, starting to wonder how long I could wait before telling him about my alter ego.

Hopefully a while.

"Well is there something you want to do?" Alex said.

"We could watch a movie together," I suggested, thinking about how worried Raven had been getting lately.

"Oooh, how about the Lion King? That's a classic!" He suggested.

"I'm not really in the mood for all the feels that movie initiates." I confessed, "All with Mufasa falling to his death and all."

"Look, you can bawl like a baby in front of me!" He assured me "I won't judge."

"Look, why don't we just watch a classic Rom-com?" I proposed.

"Fine…" He acquiesced. "Which one though? There's like a thousand on Netflix."

I smiled "How about Teenage Dreams? I've never watched it, but it sounds good."

"It sounds like they saw the Title of Katy Perry's song and decided to add a 'S' at the end" Alex grumbled. "But fine, if you want to watch a rom-com so bad..."

"Thanks!"

We heated up some popcorn, before returning to the couch and turning the movie on.

I moved close to him, and placed my head on his shoulder, enjoying his body warmth.

* * *

**An Hour and a Half Later**

"That was the most cliched thing I've ever watched." Alex stated as the credits rolled.

"But it was also cute!" I said.

"The Lion King would have been way better," He complained.

"Well at least we spent time together?"

"Yeah, you were kind of cute, snuggled up to me and all." He smirked. "But why were you against the Lion King anyway?"

I looked away, "No reason. I just don't like stories where the parents die."

I wasn't ready to tell him about my past. Not yet.

"I should get going. Don't want my friends to worry." I excused myself.

"Before you go," He grabbed my hand, "We've been dating for a couple months now, and next time you come over there's something I want to show you. Something I need you to know."

"Ok…" I replied. "Well as much as I'd like to stay and learn now, like I said I should get going."

The two of us kissed goodbye, and I headed out the door with the question of what his secret was hanging over my head.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

When I got back home, the rest of the Titan's were gathered around, waiting for me in the Main Room.

"So… We heard you have a boyfriend now." Beast Boy started.

"Yes I- Wait, how would you know?!" I glared, "Were you a fly on the wall?! The way you were when Raven was with Malchior?!"

"Robin, don't get upset with him. He wasn't spying on you," Raven interrupted. "I told them."

"What?!" I exclaimed "Raven, we talked about this!"

"I didn't tell them anything other than that you had a civilian Boyfriend. I just thought they deserved to know why you were out so much of the time." Raven told me.

"Besides I didn't want to be constantly worrying my butt off about whether this boyfriend was safe, and figured that if they were looking out for you too, then you wouldn't be in as much danger." She added in a hushed voice.

"Can you stop being so overprotective over me?" I snapped, "I can handle myself!"

"I know, I just…" She stuttered "I just don't want you to get caught in a bad relationship.

"Besides in general you should probably be more open to the rest of the team" She pointed out.

"Whatever" I muttered.

"Well what's this mysterious boyfriend like?" Cyborg asked me "Is he nice?"

"I mean, yeah…"

"Is he handsome?" Beast Boy added.

"Very."

"What is your favorite thing about him?"

"Um-"

"Does he own a Moped?" We all collectively glared at Beast Boy, "What? It's a desirable attribute!"

"Look, Robin" Cyborg started "Me and Beast Boy are in agreement that while we wish that you would be more honest with us, and that you were the one who had told us about the fact that you were dating, if you're happy with this guy then we approve."

I smiled back at him, "Thanks, Cy. It means a lot."

We all sat there in a peaceful silence.

Well at least until Beast Boy asked "Is he tall?"

* * *

**The Next Day**

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" I asked Alex, as we entered the garage he apparently owned not far from his apartment.

"It's a mystery!" He answered with a wink.

I thought about how the last "mystery" turned out to be a trip to the fair, and it all instantly felt far less suspenseful.

He led me over to some drawers at the side of the room.

"Look, what I'm about to show you is a secret. But it's one that I think you're going to have to know if this relationship is going to last." His hand went towards the handle, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

The screech of the drawer opening made me cringe, but I had no time to wonder about how old the piece of furniture might be, due to what it contained.

Because what was in it was making me freeze up.

A Black suit with a Red X on the chest, and skull-like design on the mask. Besides it was a gray belt.

"...Red X…"

I felt myself reaching towards my communicator, but it slipped from my hand.

Crap

I scrambled down to grab it, but it was too late. When I got up Alex was staring at me.

"Robin"

"Red X"

We both just stood there for a few minutes.

"Well, this is awkward," he muttered.

"mm-hmm"

"To be fair, you look like a completely different person when you're wearing civilian clothes." He said.

"I mean, that's kind of the entire reason I have a secret identity." I pointed out, "To blend in."

"Yeah, I guess." He replied.

"You still can't tell your team!" Alex scowled.

"Why not?!" I challenged "You're a criminal!"

"You do realize that I know who you are too, right?" He reminded me, smugly "If you reveal who I am, then I reveal who you are."

"My identity means nothing if it means getting a sick freak like you to jail!" I yelled.

"Umm… I think that everybody knowing your identity is going to be pretty bad." He gestured towards me "All of your loved ones would be in danger. And it's not just your identity that's at risk here. Batman's is too. Or should I say Bruce Wayne?"

I glared as he continued "Batman's made a lot of enemies throughout the years. I can only imagine how many villains will use this knowledge in order to kill him."

I sighed in submission. "Fine, but if you tell anyone, then I'll explain everything to the Titans. So we're at a stalemate."

"I guess."

I huffed "I can't believe I fell for your lies!"

"My Lies?!" He shouted, "I was going to be completely honest about my alter ego. When the hell were you going to tell me about being Robin?! Honestly is an essential part of every relationship. Which is why I figured it was best to tell you now so that when you found out on your own it wouldn't tear us apart!"

"Well I doubt any sane person would want to date a thief like you!" I screamed back.

"I've saved your ungrateful butt several…" He trailed off "You know what? Just get out!"

"Gladly!"

And with that I sped right out the door.

* * *

**16 Minutes Later**

When I returned all of the other Titans were in the main room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing some video game, Raven was reading, and Starfire seemed to be making a "Snack".

"Hey, Rob! How'd it go?" Cyborg called over.

"We broke up." I mumbled.

"What?"

"He broke up with me."

They all stopped in their respective activities, upon hearing the news.

Starfire rushed over and gave me a hug. "Oh it's all my fault, Friend Robin. I should not have told you to go for the boy you had just met!"

"No, it's probably mine." Raven interrupted. "My overprotectiveness likely drove a wedge between you two."

"It had nothing to do with you, Rae," I reassured her. "He's just an asshole."

"Well in that case you're too good for him, anyway!" Cyborg told me.

"Yeah, besides he didn't have a moped." Beast Boy said, "We should have put together that that was a red flag that he didn't deserve you!"

"He might- actually, nevermind." I began "Look it's for the best anyway. Raven and Starfire might be able to balance their hero life and their dating life, but I'm the leader. I should've been focusing on those duties."

"Friend Robin, please! This one Boy may have turned out to be the hole of the ass, but you still need to work on the balance! Perhaps dating just is not the starting place you need."

"Or maybe it's a sign, Star. Either way I'll be fine, for those wondering." I informed them, before heading back to my room.

I could hear the sounds of Raven trying to console Starfire, and felt a bit bad considering I should have foreseen her blaming herself.

But then again, if I was still dealing with villains in my dating life -and being tricked by them- than there was no way I should continue.

I shut the door behind me, and laid down on the bed.

I stayed there for what felt like hours, before finally sitting up.

Turning towards my nightstand, I noticed a couple of photos.

The first one was of me and Alex in his apartment. He'd decided to take a surprise selfie-with-boyfriend, and was smiling vividly, while I was shielding my eyes from the light in confusion.

The other was at the park, this time it had been planned though. I was planting a kiss on his cheek, and he was holding the camera out, with a giant grin on his face.

I swore I could see a twinkle in his blue eyes.

I bit my lip. My eyes felt a little wet.

_"Look, you can bawl like a baby in front of me!"_

There was water streaming down my face now, and I wasn't quite sure why I was holding the pictures so close to my chest.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Bring Bring Bring

"Who is it this time?" I asked.

"Red X." Raven informed me. "He's robbing a museum of some sort."

"...X…" I whispered.

"So what are we waiting for?" Beast Boy said, punching his hand. "Let's go kick his butt!"

I watched as the other rushed out the door, but Raven stopped and turned towards me.

"You coming?"

"Um… yeah." I faltered, hurrying to catch up with the others.

_Look, what I'm about to show you is a secret._

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Red X, come out and give yourself up now!" Cyborg demanded.

"C'mon Kids, I thought this was serious." Red X responded "Not some sort of a play date!"

I grimaced, "Titans Go!"

Cyborg started the attacks with his sonic cannon, which Red X easily dodged. Before throwing a sticky X which covered the half-robot, and caused his body to cling together.

Meanwhile Beast Boy morphed into a triceratops and started to charge.

"I thought dinosaurs went extinct years ago." X commented "Guess I'll just have to fix that."

A large X flew out, and held the changeling hostage.

The girls flew out, Starfire aiming her bolts and Raven, her Black magic.

"Hello Ladies!" He smirked, at first dodging their attacks was a little difficult, but he made due.

Eventually he threw some X-shaped shurikens, pinning Raven by her cloak. After that he teleported next to Star, and put an arm around the confused girl.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks!" He said "The name "Starfire" is quite fitting, considering how hot Star's are. Almost as much as you."

My stomach clenched up.

He's just trying to fuck with you. He's just trying to fuck with you…

Finally working up some courage -and anger- I charged towards him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I snapped, my Bo-staff clashing with his X's.

"Well to begin with I think you're a good-two shoes." He taunted.

"Asshole." I swore.

"Jerk."

"News Flash" We both turned to see Raven, with her eyes glowing with white and hands in black. Her cloak's cape had been torn off, for obvious reasons. But it didn't make her look any less scary. "The girl you just flirted with is taken!"

"Yes!" Starfire's eyes turned green, and she seemed to have snapped out of her confused state. "And I have no interest in the ruffian such as yourself!"

Red's eyes widened as they began to start back up with their assaults.

* * *

**25 minutes later**

"I can't believe he got away!" Cyborg sighed.

"What about you, Robin? Aren't you upset that he got away?" Beast Boy asked. "He's like, one of your biggest enemies!"

"Huh, oh yeah." I stuttered.

It was around now that I realized that me and Red X hadn't come to any agreement about what would happen if the Titans brought him down, and whether he would go ahead and tell everyone my identity.

Actually just in general, if he got caught then would he reveal me to the world, even if I wasn't involved?

"Are you okay, Friend Robin?" Starfire asked, "You have been most quiet during our conversations about the Red X."

"Yeah, are we sure Star's the only one Red X has been flirting with lately?" Raven chimed in.

When Beast Boy and Cyborg burst into a fit of laughter, she added "I'm serious, Robin what is going on?"

"Nothing!" I quickly answered. "I just got dumped, do you really think I'm completely over that?"

"Well you were just… surprisingly honest about your feelings." Cyborg said.

"Look, I'm going to my study. You're right, I do need to start trying to figure out who Red X is again." I told them, getting up and heading out.

Yet I could still feel Raven's eyes on me. And the flirtatious word Red X had said to Starfire still stung.

_"Well I just thought you were cute, to be honest."_

* * *

**A Couple Days Later**

"Hey Ugly, over here!" Beast Boy yelled at Cinder Block. The giant turned towards him.

"Beast Boy this isn't one-" Raven facepalmed as the changeling was chased by the stone monster.

"He's right, you know!" Cyborg agreed, whilst charging towards the opponent. "You're no sight for sore eyes. Just what makes them so sore in the first place"

Cinder Block easily pushed Cy back, and the half-robotic teenager went flying across multiple streets.

"Guys, this is no time for quips!" Raven called out, "You're only wasting time."

"Just because you're strong doesn't make you any prettier!" I ignored her request. Starfire picked me up and flew me to a better place to kick, before shooting her eye-lasers at him.

"My Friends are correct, you are nothing more than the klygorth!" Starfire taunted.

"And here I thought you two were better than this. Well at least that Star was better than… you know what? Nevermind." Raven muttered. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Cinder Block stumbled back a little upon being hit by the car, but quickly recovered, stomping over to the Empath and scooping her up mid-flight.

"Stay away from Girlfriend Raven!" Star cried, throwing her bolts towards him. He dropped Raven, who she rushed to catch.

While Starfire dealt with that, Beast Boy and Cyborg returned to the battle.

Turning into a Lion, BB pounced on to Cinder Block, and began scratching him up.

The monster let out a yowl in pain, before peeling his attacker off, and throwing Beast Boy to the side, towards where Starfire was fawning over the just awakened Raven.

As he was recovering Cyborg ran up to him, holding a support beam that he must have ripped out while Cinder Block was busy with Beast Boy.

The two began duking it out for a little bit, -with me throwing a hit here and there, but mostly staying out of Cy's way.

Eventually Cinder Block wrapped his hand around the weapon, and in an ironic twist, used it against my friend.

At first he went to chase after Cyborg, who was currently airborne, until I shouted "Hey Big Guy, bet you can't even defeat a little person like me!"

He grunted, changing his course to catch me. I pulled out my Bo-staff, and swung.

_Crunch_

"Fuck" I muttered, watching my staff fall into a million pieces.

I felt a sudden pain in my chest, and a sensation of being unstable, before my head smacked into a wall of some sort.

A shadow loomed over me, and as I looked up I saw the villain I'd been fighting.

Double Fuck.

I froze up and closed my eyes, as he raised his fists.

This is it, I thought. This is the end.

I think I could hear Cyborg yelling my name.

Why wasn't I running? Why were my legs glued to the ground? When did I become so incompetent?

The question plagued my mind, as I braced myself for the hit.

_Smash._

I opened my eyes, and to my shock rather than being in front of the giant's path, I was on the side, safe from the damage he had just inflicted on the building.

"...How…" I turned to see a certain thief.

"Surprised, Bird Boy?" He remarked.

"...Why?..." I asked, between breaths.

"I was nearby. Heard the commotion, couldn't let you get killed." X answered. "For old times sake."

"...Yeah…" I heaved, "Thanks I guess."

What happened after that was a bit of a blur.

Cyborg did some blasts and punches, Starfire threw her bolts, Raven wrapped up some objects in her magic, Beast Boy transformed into some animals, you just the gist.

Meanwhile as I recovered from my shock and got up to help finish, Red X grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"I need to go." I told him, "The others need my help. Cinder Block isn't exactly an easy opponent."

"Yeah, I figured," he replied. "Just take this." He pressed some paper into my hand.

I watched as he disappeared, before rushing back towards the battle.

Whatever it was that was on that paper could wait.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

I looked around my room.

The battle with Cinder Block had left everyone thoroughly exhausted, and I doubt anybody would be spying on me anyways, but it was always a good idea to check when you're about to read the odd paper your ex who turned out to be a criminal that you fight on a daily basis gave you after saving you from certain death.

I took a held my breath, thinking of all the things this could be.

A death threat.

A love letter saying that he wanted me back.

Some answers to my questions about the details of our little deal.

A blank piece of paper.

My fingers unraveled it to find…

An address and time.

Well I guess I'd learn what he wanted at the meeting.

I shouldn't go behind my friends back, I'd learned that by now. But I also had too many questions to ignore it and there were far too many uncertainties to just tell the Titans.

I sighed.

Here I go again.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I swooped down to the roof, checking the paper again.

Yep, this was it.

The dark sky was nearly starless, and I received most of the light I needed to see from the street lamps, glowing store signs, and the few windows that still had light coming out of them.

The Rooftop he'd asked me to meet me on top of was an old building that still housed a couple of small businesses.

It was gray and fairly flat. There wasn't anything on top of it though, except for dirt and stones.

Not even Red X was there.

"Fu-" Just as I was about to swear, I heard an odd noise behind me.

Whizzing my head back, I saw Alex there.

Or Red X.

Honestly I think it was it was then when it finally hit me then that the two were one and the same.

Maybe I should start calling him 'X'. It was a nickname for both Red X and while a bit of a stretch, Alex too.

Besides he was my ex.

"You know, if you're going to ask me to meet you somewhere then you could at least come first." I remarked.

"I wasn't about to come out unless I was sure you hadn't led your friends here." X told me.

"With my identity on the line?" I said. "The only things I could do were tear your note up and throw it out or come. And if it's not obvious I chose the latter."

"Well, glad you did." he chirped.

"Why did you call this meeting anyway?" I asked, deciding not to beat around the bush. "To tell me whether or not you'd give me away the moment you got captured?"

"I wouldn't do that." He answered, "I wouldn't hurt you that way unless you did that to me."

"Even if I helped in your capture?"

"Even if you helped in my capture."

I breathed a breath of relief, "Well then what is it?"

He took a deep breath, looked me in the eyes, before saying "Look… I want to start over."

"What?!"

"I said that I wanted to start over."

"You know what I meant!" I snapped back. "What the hell do you mean you want me back?!"

"I don't know… I just thought that maybe we could see if we could make this work despite the whole thief-hero stuff." He explained.

"You thought that…"

"To be fair you seemed pretty over it yesterday." X pointed out.

"Fair enough," I sighed. "I'll admit that your more honorable actions as Red X did help me understand that being a thief didn't necessarily mean you were pure evil."

"Great-"

"But we still can't be together." I interrupted him.

"Why not?" X exclaimed, "You just said that you were coming to terms with the fact that I wasn't that bad of a guy! I loved you, You loved me, what's the problem here?!"

"We weren't in love." I stated. "I might be pretty immature when it comes to love, but right now I'm mature enough to understand that I loved the idea of you, not you yourself."

He narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"After my break up with Star… well I still wanted a relationship, a way to try to figure out the balance between being a hero and a person… and you?

"You were ideal for that. A civilian who didn't know who I was, and found me cute. Using you I could try and figure it all out."

"And I liked you for your looks and nothing else." He finished.

We both just stood there, silent, for sometime, awkwardly refusing to look at the other, before he interrupted it by saying "Isn't it weird that we got to know each other better in our alteregos where we're enemies than in our civilian identities where we dated?"

"Yeah… that is odd…" I muttered. "The fact that you literally taught me so much about morality as Red X, yet only some biblical loopholes as Alex."

"And… ok if you tell anyone this I'll kill you, but I was more opposed to Robin being harmed than Dick." He admitted.

"Besides it's not like you weren't totally low-key flirting with me after we defeated Chang." X added, with a slight chuckle.

"As if you weren't doing the same." I replied.

We both stared at each other for a moment, before simultaneously saying "Maybe our relationship can be salvaged!"

I sat down, and he followed.

"So… are we just going to try to talk things out here and now?" I asked.

"I think so." X answered.

We both gave the other a smile, before he started the very needed conversation.

"Well to begin with…"

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompts were both from Write-it-Motherfucker
> 
> At first the one I was planning on using was just:
> 
> "….."
> 
> "….."
> 
> "…..Well this is awkward."
> 
> "To be fair, you look like a completely different person when you're wearing civilian clothes."
> 
> "I mean, that's kinda the whole point of a secret identity."
> 
> But then this second Prompt snuck in:
> 
> "I was in love with you!"
> 
> "No you weren't…. You were in love with the idea of me."
> 
> Go follow them on Tumblr, They make some amazing prompts!
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or Kudos! (Preferably both.)


End file.
